


A Moment in the Future

by Therealdeo



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: August 2 - Day 3 - A Moment in the Future





	A Moment in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different and I'm hoping it still works and someone out there likes it.

Magnus has lived for centuries, so it is not surprising to know that he has seen many moments within human history.  World Wars. Shitty Movies. Questionable world leaders. And some of the worst fashion faux pas anyone has ever seen.

Yet some of the best moments have been the subtle moments that have been within his own life and the family that he has found himself.

After Valentine and all of his goons were caught and/or dead, the Clave decided that the combined smarts and success of the Lightwood, Herondale, and Fairchild families were now in charge and had somehow managed to find a balance between the Shadow World and Downworld.

Of course that didn’t mean that there wasn’t some sort of trouble at some point, but all-in-all everything was quiet and this let Magnus have some time to spend with his family.

The one thing that Magnus has learned over his life is that Family is More than Blood.

It is as he is reflecting these thoughts that he feels a pair of arms sneak around his waist from behind and a kiss is placed to the back of his neck.

“Mhmm - Jamie, what are you doing? Alexander is going to be back here any moment.”

There was a deep chuckle behind him.

“We must be quick then, Magnus.” The pair of hands turned Magnus around. “What would your dear Alexander think if he caught us?”

“He would – I’m sorry Alec.” Magnus giggles. “You know I don’t mind usually, but tonight… this night, I’d rather just be Alexander and Magnus. Our friends are getting married and they deserve all the best after everything they’ve gone through. Jace and Simon deserve it.”

“Magnus, yes I agree but at the same time I don’t want you to over stress yourself and not be able to enjoy it.” Alec grasped Magnus into a hug. “Yes, it’s Jace and Simon’s wedding day, but it’s also the day we get to tell everyone our good news once the grooms leave.”

_BANG BANG BANG_

“Come on you two. If anyone is allowed to be caught alone on a balcony tonight, it’s the newlyweds and you’re taking up the entire thing which, by the way, is blocked by Magnus’ wards that we can’t get through.”

“Sounds like Simon’s been getting into the plasma again.”

“Be quiet Alexander, it’s his wedding night. I think he’s allowed”

“WE’LL BE RIGHT THERE SIMON. LEAVE. GO FIND YOUR HUSBAND AND BE GROSS”

“WATCH IT LIGHTWOOD. I KNOW YOUR SECRET. MAKE NO MISTAKE. I WILL TELL EVERYONE. EVERYONE ALEC. INCLUDING YOUR MOTHER. HURRY IT UP”

“IT’S LIGHTWOOD-BANE, SHELDON. DON’T THINK I WON’T HEX YOU.”

Alec groans and buries his head in Magnus’ neck, who chuckles.

“Come on darling, you know he will. And Jace will be standing there smiling and encouraging and all the secrecy will be for nothing and as much as we get along now, your mother still kind of terrifies me.” Magnus smiles and takes Alec’s hand and leads him out of the room. “Let’s not piss her off.”

Magnus leads Alec out to the hallway and down towards the main ballroom while Alec closes the door.

“You know she’s gonna want to know and have her own veto of the surrogate right?”

“Laughs on her because we’ve already done that and I think 8 months along is a little late for a change of mind or change of plans.”

Softs chuckles echo within the hallway as Magnus kisses Alec’s hand as they turn the corner and enter into the reception where their family is about to learn of not one, but two additions to the Bane-Lightwood household.


End file.
